ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky Has Labor Pains
Previous episode: Lucy Hires an English Tutor Next episode: Lucy Becomes a Sculptress http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BabyShower.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SardineSundae.jpg Plot After Ricky feels unappreciated because Lucy was too preoccupied with her baby shower to make his dinner or pick up his dry cleaning, he develops a sickness whose symptoms are oddly like those of common pregnancy complaints. The doctor tells Lucy that Ricky's symptoms should go away if he is made to feel cared for. Lucy and Ethel tell Fred to have a "daddy shower" for Ricky, and this instantly cheers Ricky up. But Fred has started calling the daddy shower a "stag party" instead, and Lucy and Ethel are curious what that means. So, the women dress up like male newspaper reporters and crash the party, only to have their husbands discover their true identities. In the final scene, while eating a disgusting food combination she had been craving, Lucy tells Ricky the real reason why they threw him the baby shower. He starts feeling "sick" again, and joins Lucy in eating her gross craving dish. Trivia *The newspaper article mentioning the unborn baby that Lucy wants to use for a scrapbook's beginning says that Lucy is "infanticipating." This is clearly a word for "pregnant" that is no longer used in the English lexicon. *The McCall's magazine that Lucy reads in the comfy chair included an article about I Love Lu cy, written by Desi Arnaz himself. *Lucy Ricardo is said to be six months pregnant in this episode. *For the end scene, the pistachio ice cream with hot fudge is really mashed potatoes with gravy. The sardines were genuine, though. Lucille Ball absolutely loathed sardines, but she choked them down for the sake of the episode. As soon as the director yelled "cut" at the end of the scene, Lucy ran off-stage and threw up from those little fish. *All of the guests at Ricky's daddy shower brought bottles of alcohol for presents. *To satisfy his need for a diagnosis other than "I need to feel appreciated and cared for," Ricky gets told by the doctor that he has ptomaine. *When posing as reporters, Lucy goes by "Pete" and Ethel goes by "Sam." They say the paper they are from is the uncommonly known New York Herald Times Tribune. *The idea of a "daddy shower" was done for laughs, but nowadays, all-guys baby showers for fathers-to-be are given in real life. Quotes *Lucy: My center of gravity has shifted a little! *Lucy: (brings out raw roast beef to Ricky) Would this meat be rare enough? *Lucy: Well, it's only a couple more blocks to the cleaners. Ricky: I'd better get going. I have a lot of things to do... *Ricky: Oh, no. Come on! What, are you going to tell me, that I'M gonna have a baby?! Dr. Rabwin: No, I can definitely assure you you are not going to have a baby. Ricky: No kidding. Now, for this, I gotta pay you for a house call? *Ethel: (to Lucy) What are you going to go the stag party as? An expectant father? *Lucy: (peeking at daddy shower member's cards) What are you saving kings for, fella? *Ethel: Fred, how did you see through my newspaper reporter disguise? Fred: What disguise? ﻿